An Innocent Mistake
by Lemurlazerbeem
Summary: InuYasha makes a huge blunder, he's good at them, ne? and Kagome leaves. However, the future isn't ment to be changed, and Kagome's decision impacts on the timeline.


_**Disclaimer: InuYasha and characters belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and try as I might, that won't change.**_

_**I write this story purely for pleasure. (Though not the kind many of you are thinking of.)**_

_**An Innocent Mistake**_

"Kikyo."

Kagome turned around at the sound of InuYasha's voice.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

The undead women walked out of the trees that hid her from view. Her soul stealers flew around her as she stared at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Tell me... does that girl mean more to you then I do?"

InuYasha was at a lost. He didn't know how to reply to something like that. He had begun to feel for awhile that what Kikyo had said was correct, but admitting it out loud to everyone was something beyond him at the moment. Not knowing what else to do he just shook his head. It was then that he realized his mistake.

Kagome drew in a deep breath as what he had implied reached her brain. He did care more for Kikyo then he did for her. She had always known it.

Kikyo smiled in trumpet as she looked at the two. She held out her hand and her soul stealers began to circle InuYasha.

"I will hold you to your vow InuYasha. When Naraku has been killed, I will come for you, and together we can enter the afterlife."

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He no longer wanted to go to hell along will Kikyo, but he had promised her, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Not unless Kikyo released him from his promise, and he realized then that that would never happen. So, yet again he just nodded.

Kikyo smiled as she walked forward until she was centimetres away from him. Then to his astoundment, she reached up and kissed him quickly before leaving.

InuYasha stood there for several seconds, his mind a complete blank. One thought did manage to surface.

_She didn't taste nearly as good as Kagome._

He shook his head trying to rid himself of that sentence.

It didn't work.

With a quite 'Feh', InuYasha turned around to Kagome, waiting for the 'SIT's' he knew must be coming.

Silence.

Not understanding, he looked all around the clearing and even scented the air, confirming what he already knew.

Kagome was gone.

* * *

After InuYasha had agreed to go to hell with Kikyo after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome had left, knowing what was going to happen soon after.

_He never really liked me at all after all. He must have only said that he did because he knew it was what I wanted to hear._

The truth of his actions was beginning to take its toll on her, as she stopped her trek to the well.

_And if he doesn't like me and never has, why am I still around?_

Kagome thought about that for awhile.

_I was around because they needed me to find the shards of the jewel. But with Kikyo now alive, why would they need me? She could find them just as easily. It might even be better this way... Inuyasha gets to have the women he wants... And I would go home._

_I'm not needed._

It had been almost a year since she had fallen down the well. She had stayed to right a wrong she had caused... and later because she was starting to like the half-demon InuYasha and her friends here. But aside from getting a few measly pieces of the jewel, she had accomplished nothing. Had in fact, made things worse. She was failing school. The person she loved did not return her affections. She had been the one responsible for the deaths evolving around the sacred jewel, and now she realized that no one needed her anymore.

She was useless.

_I guess there is really nothing left that I can do. Maybe InuYasha was right the first time. I should go home._

Decision made, even though it broke her heart to do this, Kagome pulled the shards of the Shikon jewel from inside her shirt out and placed them on the edge of the well.

_Goodbye...InuYasha._

* * *

Chapter One

After Kagome had dropped into the well, the usual light of time travel enfolded her. It was a little strange though. Instead of the usual blue it was tinged with evil purple and black, like Naraku's miasma.

Just as she was nearing the end, an explosion sounded from behind her, and she was smashed into the ground.

The blast and fall knocked her out, so it was several hours later when she finally woke up.

"Uh, what was that?"

The back of her head was pounding, indicating she was injured. She reached back a hand and felt the blood on her head. She winced, then tore a strip of fabric from her socks. After fixing her head, she took a look around, remembering the strange light.

"Something's not right."

!!!This is a preview of what will/could come later, that is if you want me to continue?!!!!


End file.
